I don't wanna miss a thing
by Aqua15
Summary: A songfic about Boromir's feelings after Legolas and he found out they loved eachother. Setting:Lórien...please R


I don't own these characters, though I would like them...they are my preeeecccciiiioooouuuusssss!!!  
  
Don't want to miss a thing  
  
By Aqua15  
  
Boromir watched the Elf closely as he slept. He loved watching Legolas, his pail skin shining in the moonlight. This sight always took his breath away, let his heart jump and gave him sleepless nights full of admiration. He thought of all those nights he had watched the Elf. That had been the only time he had had Legolas for himself. Then nobody had seen the longing looks full of burning desire that filled his eyes.  
  
------  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch your smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure  
  
------  
  
But that night was different. Now they were a couple. He had confessed his love to Legolas and the Elf returned it.  
  
// It was hard to tell him, but now... I never felt that happy in my whole life...I had always been so jealous of Aragorn, I thought Legolas preferred him. I never expected he would choose me, the weak, rough warrior.//  
  
Again a sudden trembling floated through Boromir's body. It was a sweet trembling, because that night he didn't have to feel guilty. He had received a love vow and a kiss from the most beautiful creature in the whole wide world. And now he wanted to save every minute he had with the Elf in his heart.  
  
------  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
------  
  
A sudden moan disturbed Boromir's thoughts. It was Legolas. Immediately Boromir crawled over to the awakening Elf.  
  
***  
  
When Legolas opened his eyes he looked straight into a pair of eyes full of love, passion and worry. He had had a nightmare. He had dreamed of the quest. That Sauron got the ring and that the whole land was covered with darkness. The fellowship had failed and the members were dying in the prisons of Barad-dÃ»r. But now he felt save. Save enough to give his lover a broad smile, that lit up the Elf's face and the whole night.  
  
***  
  
Boromir's heart jumped with happiness. He loved the Elf's smile. Legolas hardly ever smiled, but then...The warrior had to control his breath. But then he whispered in a soft voice, "What has hap..." He didn't come further. The Elf silenced him with a deep, passionate kiss. Boromir answered it with a light moan. Soon their tongues fought a merryless battle. The kiss grew even more passionate and with the heat of their love, they could have burned down a forest. During the kiss Boromir decided to lay down beside his lover and interrupted the kiss. Legolas complained with a sigh, but a second later, they lay, their bodies entangled, kissing together.  
  
After a few minutes they just lay there and looked into each others' eyes.  
  
"I love you..." whispered Legolas softly and broke the silence.  
  
"I know...But now sleep- I will be there and watch over you. You are my treasure, my one and only."  
  
Then Legolas fell asleep. Boromir knew that the Elf now dreamed something beautiful, cause a light smile lit up his face and Boromir's heart. Softly he brushed a small kiss on the pail cheek and continued thinking of him, still tasting his aroma.  
  
------  
  
Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever  
  
Forever and ever  
  
------  
  
He made a vow, that he would never leave Legolas, that they would live happily after that damn quest. It was the first time he felt real love and he would never let it go.  
  
------  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
------  
  
He wanted to spend his whole life with Legolas. He knew, that for the Elf his whole life was just a short time in his long immortal life. Boromir often had to remind himself, that Legolas was over 2000 years old, for he looked so innocent and delicate. His golden hair, his pail skin, his slender body, but the one part of his body, that made Boromir nearly go insane was his mouth. Those lips, that smile, those kisses...  
  
------  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your body close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time  
  
Baby, baby  
  
------  
  
It was nearly dawn and Boromir still watched Legolas' features in the last moonlight. He had held his promise. He had watched over his lover the whole night. Though he knew, that he would be tired during the day, he was happy. He would remember this night when he is old and grey. He will be happy, like he was in this moment,...  
  
------  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you babe  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
------  
  
...forever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
How do you like it? I think there should be more Legolas /Boromir fics. Though I also like Aragolas stuff... I just love all three of them...  
  
Please don't flame me because of my typos, OK? And do you want another songfic, and, if yes, which song? 


End file.
